The Question of a Future
by Rukia-K1
Summary: The Dark Forest stands strong in the future; with the last remaining power of Starclan they hope they can change the future. . . With that power they grant three cats the ability to live a new life back in the old forest. With all their memories and knowledge of the future in tact, they will start all over again. Hopefully, this time, they will be able to save them all.
1. 00: The Beginning of it All

A/n: Dark Future Rewrite

Boy do Warrior Cats stories hit me hard randomly. . .Either way here is a Dark Future (true) re-write that I am getting worked out. Which will follow the plot starting from Into The Wild.

Pairs are always suggestive and will change as the story is written and more characters are introduced to the story. If you have any suggestions I will write just about anything you are looking for. This is a 'time travel' type situation so pairs with the three main cats can be anyone, future or past. So keep that in mind, I hope everyone enjoys this story!

I am terrible at remembering not to put their warrior names so if you see something out of place tell me. And this is only the prologue so it will be shorter than other chapters. Pairs are always up in the air if you guys have any suggestions.

Pairs: LionCinder, LionSand, FireSand, TigerFire, OneFire, GrayFire, DoveLong, Tiger(heart)Dove, BrambleSquirrel, GoldenTiger, CrowLeaf

Mentioned: BumbleDove

* * *

"They're beautiful," The voice was filled with warmth, gentleness. "I'm sure they will all make great warriors someday."

"I think so," the warrior mewed, but there was still fondness in his mewl. "My three beautiful kits. . ."

None of them knew it at the time, that the kits that were born that day were going to change the fate of all of the clans. That is, if everything went according to plan.

_x-x-x-x_

_There will be three kin of your kin that will hold the power of the stars in their paws. _

_x-x-x-x_

"Lionpaw, did you hear that we have taken a kittypet into the clan?" Sandpaw bounded up to the other apprentice, tilting her head a little bit. "Bluestar made him an apprentice today after he denounced his kittypet name." She rolled her eyes then, "so I guess we have a _kittypet_ stinking up our den now."

"A kittypet?" Lionpaw tilted his head, "well my sister and I won't be there for too much longer so I'm not that worried about it."

"And how do you know that?" Sandpaw let out a merrow of amusement. "You've only been apprentices a little longer than Dustpaw and I!"

"I know," Lionpaw licked his chest a few times. "But Whitestorm was talking about how our assessment would be soon. Redtail thinks we are ready as well, so we are just waiting on what Bluestar thinks about it all."

"Redtail is still injured from his injuries battling Riverclan. . ." Sandpaw commented then, looking at Lionpaw with gentle eyes. "I think Spottedleaf said he would recover soon enough though. So maybe when he is ready, he will help give the assessment!"

"Perhaps," Lionpaw purred a little bit, "or maybe sooner."

"Well for the sake of us all I hope the two of you pass, the den is going to be even more crowded now that we have _Firepaw_." She snorted his name, "I don't think he'll last very long though. Tigerclaw and Lionheart are going to temporarily mentor him, for now."

"Well that is unfortunate," Lionpaw shuffled his feet. "Shall we grab some fresh-kill? I have been practicing battle moves with Longtail _all_ day."

"Yes, let's." The she cat purred as she followed Lionpaw to the pile of food, taking a larger rabbit so they could share it. They were about done with it when Bluestar leapt onto the highrock, her eyes scanning the area.

"Let all cat's who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather before the highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled into the clearing. Those whom were not eating slowly emerging from where they had been. Soon everyone was gathered and Bluestar dipped her head to the clearing. "While we were all going about our day many things happened today. We have a new apprentice, Firepaw. But we also must say goodbye tonight," She lifted her head. "Redtail has died from his wounds inflicted by Riverclan," She took a breath, keeping herself composed as the crowd of cats erupted. "I know, this will be hard for everyone. But he fought his hardest to stay alive, he was just far to wounded to stay with us. Therefore, I will announce the new deputy. _Lionheart_ will be the new Thunderclan deputy!" She announced. "And tonight, we will stand vigil for Redtail, that is all." She dipped her head again as she jumped down.

"Redtail. . ." Sandpaw shuffled her feet, "That's just horrible." Lionpaw touched a tail to her shoulders.

"Come on, let's go see Spottedleaf." He mewed gently, and all she did was nod.

_x-x-x-x_

It was easy for them to forget their purpose, admittedly. They had grown up all over again, this time with a different batch of cats. Different lives, and different ideals. Everything was conflicting now, but they knew it had to be done. Even knowing the future, they were here now. It was possible they would never be able to return home. They had known that when they told Starclan they would do this—leave behind their mates and loved ones for a chance to save _everyone_. It was the only chance they had, and so far, none of them regretted it.

They at least had a chance for new mates, and a new life. Even if their purpose here was something else entirely. Yet, would it change everything for the worse? Would them building new lives and changing the lives of others do everyone better or. . .what would happen?

Lionpaw was afraid of the outcome, honestly. He was worried for what was going to happen to the three of them if their plan succeeded. Or what would happen if they failed. They may not see the outcome but surly it would upset the cats who had risked so much to help them.

Glancing over at Sandpaw, he let out a soft sigh. It was only a few nights after Redtail had passed. Firepaw was starting to fit in, and he had made both friends and enemies. Soon he and his sister would get the chance to become warriors, and leave this den behind. Live their lives as if nothing had happened, as if this was their first time.

But soon, he knew the warning would come to someone. Telling them of the ominous future that would await them. They had to stop it this time around, they had to save the people they loved no matter the knowing everything that was to come, only made it more strenuous on them. Knowing who was close to their time, and who was far from it. One death, one life, it could change everything. That was what they did not know. One cat surviving may be the key to a clear future, but if one died that needed to stay alive. . .

Shaking his head, he curled up into his nest tighter than before. They were going to change it, they had the future hanging in the balance. _"You are doing just fine my son, keep it up. Soon it will be harder but I believe in you," _The voice soothed the tension in his body and he was able to close his eyes. _"I know you three can do this, we will be by your side every step of the way_. . ." And with that, the apprentice was able to fall asleep.

_x-x-x-x_

Bluestar awoke with a start in her nest, lifting her head. Seeing Spottedleaf slowly brush past into her den, her eyes filled with worry. "Bluestar, I had a meeting with Starclan." She mewed softly, "one that cannot wait much longer to speak about."

"Y-yes, what is it?" And did it have anything to do with the horrid dream that had awoken her?

Spottedleaf seemed to hesitate, closing her eyes, "The cat who came and spoke to me, he told me they were desperate to change what is to come." She started off, "he looked as if he had lived though so much agony and pain in his time but I have never before met him in Starclan. He told me, _Darkness prevailed once. Future and past collide to change the outcome of all clans. Born in the future and the past, they are our only chance of survival." _She looked to her leader then, "but I am not sure what to think about it. I'm worried about our clan, our survival."

"Spottedleaf," she mewed gently then, "my dream tonight was a horrid one. I saw death, violence, bloodshed. . .cats I did not know but some I did. All fighting against darkness. All I know right now, is that something is coming and I do not know if we are ready."

"The last part," Spottedleaf mewed then, looking at Bluestar with a stronger gaze, "may relive you. _The kin of Fire hold great power, power to protect their clan, power to save us all."_

"We need to find them then," Bluestar made a face, "we need to know what they can do and how they can help us."

"They may be rouges, but I hope they are clan born. They could be in any clan," Spottedleaf agreed, "we should start our search immediately."

_x-x-x-x_

_Neither she-cat were aware of the true meaning of those words, they would not be prepared for when they found out. But truthfully, none of the clans were ready for what was about to happen._


	2. 01: Will She Take it to her Death?

Lionpaw was glad that Firepaw was doing so well in the clan so far. The flame-colored tom was so young and joyful, it brought joy to Lionpaw! He had never seen him like this, relaxed and exited to learn. He had grown used to the old tired eyes of the future, but this was nice. He seemed happy, and he was fitting in more and more each day. While he couldn't compare to them exactly (but what was he saying they already had done this once before!). It was also hilarious seeing him stumble about the forest and learn everything that they already had.

"Lionpaw!" He turned his head to see the other running over to him, his bright eyes shining. "Tigerclaw said we would be training with you today, Ravenpaw isn't feeling good though." He tilted his head a bit at the golden-furred apprentice.

"Alright, where is he?" Lionpaw calmly licked his chest. Knowing about the future made things. . .complicated sometimes, he would admit. He had to treat Tigerclaw like he knew. . .nothing. It was harder than it seemed, especially when he could see the hunger in the tom's eyes or how Bluestar trusted him with her life.

"He told me to come ahead, that is all I know." Firepaw admitted with a soft mew, looking around.

"Alright, well while we wait, I can show you some fighting moves?" Lionpaw offered.

"Sure, I know they said you were one of the best at them," Firepaw curiously watched Lionpaw as the other got into stances. Showing Firepaw how to follow through with a few of the moves he had learned before Tigerclaw actually showed up. The large tabby watching them without saying anything as Firepaw copied Lionpaw. He seemed. . .impressed to say the least.

"Not bad," Tigerclaw mewed, walking over to the two of them, "he is learning those moves pretty fast."

"Thank you," Lionpaw dipped his head. "He seems to pick up on how to do them well."

"Good, then we will continue with fighting moves," Tigerclaw reasoned, walking around the two of them. "Lionpaw, that last move of yours is one I haven't seen, may I see it again?" Lionpaw nodded. Before repeating the move for the tabby-warrior, step-by-step. It was something he had learned from his-. . .from the deputy. He had shown him how use this move to his advantage so of course Tigerclaw had never seen it.

"All the apprentices should learn that, I'm surprised you caught onto it so quick." The cat glanced at Firepaw who had repeated it again after Lionpaw had done so.

"It feels like I've done it before," Firepaw mewed, looking at the two of them. "Or that I've seen those moves before." Lionpaw closed his eyes a little bit, taking in the scents of the forest for a moment.

"Well, shall I show you more?" He asked then, "if that is alright Tigerclaw?"

"Yes, I will watch the two of you." The tabby sat down to watch the two apprentices. Lionpaw teaching Firepaw a variety of moves that he had learned. All things considered, Firepaw was picking up on them pretty fast, all things considered. Tigerclaw seemed to look on with pride, which made Lionpaw shiver. All he could think about was. . .that time he had spent in _that place_, which he remembered but had not happened to him. . .yet. "Good work, I think that is enough for now. Firepaw do not forget that when you are in combat you need to be lethal, and do not hold back or you will be the one dead."

"Yes, I know." Firepaw nodded, before licking his chest some. "When I see combat, I will remember."

"Good," The tabby looked at Lionpaw. "Your assessment is coming up soon, I like what I am seeing from you Lionpaw."

"Thank you," the apprentice dipped his head in respect. Before he turned his gaze to Firepaw. "But he is catching on very well," he added then.

". . .yes for a kittypet he is catching on quiet well," Tigerclaw said after a moment of silence. "Let's return to camp now, I'm sure you're both hungry." He stalked forward and let the two apprentices follow him. However, before they reached camp Lionpaw stopped and scented the air. There was a certain chill in it that he couldn't quiet stand, something that was wrong.

When they all returned to camp the feeling only heightened, and Lionpaw felt more and more wary. "How did it go?" He lifted his head to see Bluestart walking towards them with a small purr in her throat. "The apprentices seem exhausted."

"Lionpaw did well showing Firepaw moves," Tigerclaw replied calmly. "And admittedly, Firepaw is catching on rather quickly." Bluestar nodded, watching Firepaw gently. Before she seemed to be relieved.

"I am glad, I still must decide Firepaw's future mentor," She mused. "Lionpaw I think you and your sister are ready for your assessments." Her eyes brightened, watching him. "I am going to check with your mentors, I hope that you two are ready."

"Of course, Bluestar, thank you." Lionpaw dipped his head in respect before following Firepaw to where the other apprentices were. Graypaw and him excitedly talked about their days while he slipped over to where Dovepaw was sitting. Her eyes closed but her ears were angling around continuously. "Hear anything?"

"Yes, something has happened in WindClan," The she-cat slowly opened her eyes to look at Lionpaw. "I think they have been driven from their territory."

"Should we tell Bluestar?" Lionpaw frowned, watching his 'sister' carefully.

"With what evidence, Lionpaw?" Dovepaw let out a soft sigh. "Even if we tell her, she won't believe two apprentices like us. Perhaps if we point Spottedleaf in the right direction but even then, it is hard to say. On another note," she began, angling her ears again, "Yellowfang will make an appearance soon I believe, and Oakheart seems to be slowly healing from his injury at Sunningrocks."

"I guess that is a start," Lionpaw sighed, his head and tail drooping just a little. "But this is madness, poor WindClan. I wish we could tell her, so she could help them."

"I do to, but we can't do that unfortunately. We will be told when the time is right, and right now it isn't that time." Dovepaw shook her head, "Spottedleaf will probably be the first to know, or some cat like her. I think _he_ needs to make the final decision though."

"So, _he_ is here with us?" Lionpaw asked softly.

"Yes, and probably not just him if you know what I mean." Dovepaw mewed gently, looking up at the sky gently. "But he will want to help us out, I know that."

"As much as he can," Lionpaw agreed softly. "I find it hard to work with Tigerclaw," he admitted softly then.

"I know, knowing. . .what he does and what will happen," Dovepaw whispered, shuffling her feet. "It makes it hard to look at him, to even let him interact with everyone. And he. . ."

"Yeah," Lionpaw cut her off, sighing a little. "Let's get some fresh kill and we can keep talking if we want to," he reasoned softly.

"Alright," Dovepaw nodded. Lionpaw bringing a rabbit over for them to share. Dovepaw gently leaned down to eat with him. Lionpaw let out a soft purr as Jaypaw stumbled over to the two of them out of the medicine cat den.

"Hunger brought you out?"

"Yes, and I can smell it from where you are."

"Maybe that was the idea," Lionpaw mrrowed in amusement. Jaypaw just huffed and leaned down, taking a bite.

"How is it going with Spottedleaf?" Dovepaw asked softly as they all ate.

"Fine, it is annoying relearning where everything is and how to not trip over others, but I'm living with it." Jaypaw answered as he took another bite. "Spottedleaf seems proud I am catching on so quickly. What about you two?"

"Our assessments are going to be soon, we will be warriors." Lionpaw replied with a purr. "I wonder what our names will be. . ."

"We will find out," Dovepaw reasoned as they finished up with the rabbit. "Who knows maybe _he_ will put in a good word for us. Or even Jaypaw."

"No, not quite ready for all of that." Jaypaw huffed. "But we will see, I am glad everything is moving so smoothly. . ."

"Yes, we are as well," Lionpaw assured before angling his ears. Dovepaw doing the same as Dustpaw started to walk over to them.

"Lionheart wants to see the two of you in Bluestar's den," he huffed. "So I'd hurry."

"Thank you, Dustpaw," Dovepaw purred gently before moving to follow after Lionpaw to the den. The two apprentices slipping inside.

Tigerclaw and Lionheart turned to look at them and Bluestar smiled, "tomorrow we will be holding your assessment, I hope you two are ready." She mewed, watching the both of them. They nodded, both looking rather eager.

"Understood, Bluestar."

"Be up for the Dawn Patrol," Lionheart said calmly. "So, get some good rest tonight." The two dipped their heads before leaving the den and moving to head for their den. Once they were warriors, maybe Bluestar would listen about Windclan. . .

_x-x-x-x_

"_Bluestar," She could not see what cat was speaking, and while his voice sounded familiar, she wasn't sure she had ever heard it before. "Those two who are going to become warriors I would like to name them if you do not mind."_

"_I do, I am not sure who you are." She replied gently, her eyes scanning around the empty space before her. She was certain this was a dream from StarClan from what she was seeing._

"_He isn't a threat," That voice she did know. She slowly looked over to see her sister, Snowfur, gazing at her so gently, Bluestar missed her deeply. "But he cannot tell you who he is, as that could. . .damage trust. But I would trust him, he just cares deeply about those two."_

"_Why would he? Has he met them before?"_

"_Yes, and they mean more to him than you could ever know my sister." She dipped her head._

"_I. I suppose I will consider the names that you give them, can you tell me what they are?" Bluestar asked softly after a moment. She only saw the light outline of a reddish-orange pelt and emerald eyes gazing at her._

"_Lionblaze and Dovewing," He said softly. "Those are the names I would wish to give them, if that is alright with you."_

"_Those names are very fitting," Bluestar admitted, dipping her head. "But I do not understand why you want to name them."_

"_They mean more to us than you could ever know," This time she did not know the voice that had spoken up. But when she turned to look at the cat who had spoken, he was the. . .spitting image of Tigerclaw. "I wish I could tell you, just how much they mean to me, to him, and to so many others. But the time for that hasn't come just yet." He dipped his head. "Those names will please us, and I think it will please them as well."_

"_You. . .are you-"_

"_No," He assured gently. "But I am with you all, watching and protecting." He said gently then. "We all are, and if you would name them those. . ." He paused for a moment. "They will know we are here for them."_

"_I understand. . ." Bluestar said thoughtfully, understanding but also. . .wondering. "Do they remind you of your kits?"_

"_Something of that nature, Bluestar. It is time for you to wake up now but we leave you with this." The tabby closed his eyes slowly. __**"Find the kin that hold the power of stars in their paws; they are the only key to keeping the darkness at bay. The one who cannot be beaten in battle, the one who can hear so far away, and the one who walks in the dreams of others." **_

"_What does that mean?" Bluestar frowned, watching the tabby cat. He dipped his head and looked down._

"_That is all I can say, it is time for you to wake up. . ."_ And she did, the blue furred she-cat awoke in her bed with a start again. Before closing her eyes.

"Lionblaze. . .Dovewing." She murmured, before lifting her head as Lionheart came into her den. He smiled just a bit at her.

"No doubt about them passing then if you have already picked their names out. Fine ones," he added.

". . .thank you, but." She was quiet for a moment. "I had a dream where I was asked to use those names for the two of them and I think I will."

"Yes, I think that those names will be memorable. We started their assessments already, I hope that is alright."

"Yes, I trust you all to be able to tell me if they pass or not." She nodded calmly, following him out of her den. Only to come out to Tigerclaw returning to camp. "Is something wrong?" She questioned calmly.

"No, nothing is wrong. They just caught. . .enough to bring back. Plenty to bring back and see what you think about it."

"And did they do well?"

"Very, they caught almost everything they were hunting." Whitestorm confirmed as he walked up, "I think they are ready, Bluestar."

"Alright, then we shall make the announcement when everyone is back." She nodded, her eyes glancing over the camp calmly. Before her eyes locked onto Jaypaw. She knew a half-moon was soon. . .likely he would also be getting his name then. His sightless eyes were locked onto hers, watching even though she knew he couldn't see. What did this medicine cat apprentice know? She slowly walked over to him, and he dipped his head. He had known she was coming, that was for sure. "Jaypaw. . .is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, not particularly, Bluestar." He answered, looking down a little bit. "I was just thinking about something."

"Has StarClan spoken to you recently?"

"Yes," he lifted his head back up so his sightless eyes looked into her own. "But I am not sure how to take what they have been telling me."

"Spottedleaf, does she know?"

"Yes, about what I can figure to tell her." He licked his paw a little bit. "Bluestar, I have one thing though." He admitted. "I'm worried about WindClan."

"WindClan?" Bluestar repeated, "why?"

"Something doesn't seem right." He responded, "I don't know how to tell you, but there is just something that _feels_ wrong."

"I see, well I will see about that." But something felt wrong with how he brought it up. And why he didn't bring it to her before? She wasn't really sure what to feel, but she would trust her medicine cat apprentice. He had to be guided by StarClan after all.

"Thank you. I need to go gather more cobwebs can I have a warrior come with me? I am getting better at going through the forest but I cannot always guide myself yet."

"Ah, of course. Hurry back though I have an announcement to be made. Tigerclaw!" She called the tabby over, but she didn't miss the subtle flinch that the apprentice let out. She wondered why. . .but he had resumed his normal attitude by the time the warrior came over. "Please help Jaypaw gather herbs if you would. I trust you can protect and guide him through the forest."

"I. Alright." Tigerclaw sighed. "I'll take an apprentice out as well to help carry."

"Yes, if you would take Firepaw with you. He hasn't been feeling well today, so maybe the fresh air will help."

"Understood."

_x-x-x-x_

To say the least, it had been an eventful trip. Jaypaw was tired by the time they got back to camp but he guided Firepaw to the medicine cat den to get something for his stomach, and also to put down their herbs. A feeling of dread was in the pit of his stomach; however, he knew already that something bad was going to happen soon enough. "Jaypaw, is something wrong?" Spottedleaf's voice was always so gentle and nice. He missed his mother when he heard her speak, but he always had to shake that away and ignore it.

"No, I've just been thinking a lot." He replied calmly, helping to sort out the herbs they had brought back with them.

"Bluestar said you think WindClan is in trouble, but I have no idea where you got that from or how you could have known. Did StarClan tell you? You should always tell me first, just to be safe." Jaypaw felt irritation prick at his pelt. He knew what he was doing, he was an older wiser medicine cat at one point in time! He didn't need a mentor to correct his signs or tell him he was wrong.

"I just have a bad feeling, and it was boosted by my dreams."

"They have been hard to work out, Jaypaw." _Yes! Because I cannot tell you about my nightmares and about the terrible things yet to come!_ He let out a sigh.

"I know that," He lifted his head to look at her, "and I know you are worried that maybe I am not made out to _be_ a Medicine Cat."

"No! I do not think that but I wonder if StarClan knows what they are trying to show you or if they are just merely dreams."

"They're not!" Now he was getting annoyed, and he knew he shouldn't snap at his mentor but. . .damn it! He closed his unseeing eyes, letting out a shaky breath. His tail drooping as he tried to calm himself down. "They're. . .not. They're horrible. Death, destruction. . .the same thing night after night. I watch it over and over again, reliving it like I was _there_."

"Jaypaw?" Her voice is soft. But he knows the worry is stronger than it was before. Is it time to tell her? Does he have to tell her? She will die soon but what if she shares it with Bluestar? He won't know what to do then.

"If I tell you, Bluestar cannot know. StarClan wills she does not know anything about my dreams until the time is right. But I am scared to tell you everything revealed to me. It is not that I do not trust either of you, but that StarClan isn't sure the time is _right_."

"Jaypaw, I wish to help you in any way I can, but I need to know what is going on. If StarClan does not will anyone else to know then. . .then it is our secret. But are you certain that they do not want her to know?"

"Yes." He spoke it without hesitating.

"Then, let us speak about what you know." Jaypaw let out a deep breath.

"_There will be three kin of your kin who will hold the power of the stars in their paws. _That prophecy hasn't come true yet, not in _this time_, but it had once." He looked up at her calmly. He knew her eyes were wide, he could smell the almost fear-like scent coming off of Spottedleaf. "I _miss_ my _home_, and I dream every night about what happened to those I cared about most." He is getting choked up, something he never does. But he can feel the spirits of his ancestors around him, he can smell _them_ on his fur and it hurts. "StarClan gave all they had to try and help everyone, they wanted something good to come from this all. So, we agreed, we left everyone and everything behind to be _destroyed_ in order to try and change it all. But I _miss them_."

"Miss. . .who? I do not understand what you mean Jaypaw." Her voice is soft, but the fear scent is getting stronger.

"My mother, my father, the two that raised us. Everyone, I miss them all. I remember everything from that life, even now as I am. I know that this is hard to understand, Spottedleaf. But StarClan wasn't sure what else to do, who else could change what happens. So, they sent the three of us, the three that had powers no other cat does."

"The kin of fire?" Spottedleaf asked very softly and Jaypaw lashed his tail back and forth.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"StarClan told Bluestar and I to find the Kin of Fire, knowing they could save us all but you are not born to anything like _fire_." She breathed, but she seemed to be thinking.

"Not this time around, no." Jaypaw sighed. He wished this was easier. But Leafpool's scent kept him going strong. "We were once, however. And that is what the prophecy originally spoke of. But Bluestar isn't ready to know our purpose. If, if she knew then it would affect everything Spottedleaf. Our whole mission, the reason StarClan has so much faith in us. She will not understand yet, why we are here. And if she questions us right now, we likely will not succeed."

"But our leader-"

"I know, but the possibility is still there. And so far, it is working, things have already been slowly changing. Thankfully this was not a wasted effort by StarClan. Please understand-"

"I do. I understand, Jaypaw. I will sleep on this but. . . we have a ceremony to get to."

"Yes Spottedleaf," but Jaypaw dreaded the truth. Would she tell Bluestar or take this secret to her death?


End file.
